Missing in Darkness
by Kianah
Summary: An expidition in Cambodia goes wrong when Alex does a mysterious discovery.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Lara Croft Tomb Raider**

_Hello everyone, been a few years since I put a story on here. But decided to start one again. This story continues after the last one I have written, Dreams to come true. You don't necessarily __have to read it in order to read this one, but it does explain a few upcomming situations. Before I continue, a special thanks to Shadow Rising! Thanks a lot you mighty American ;)_

* * *

**Chapter one, Wake up call.**

With soft footsteps he walked through the hallway, stopping at a door on his right. Carefully, he looked about, making sure no one had noticed him. His hand went to the door handle and he opened the door as quietly as possible. The door opened a crack, and he peered inside.

His cerulean eyes glimpsed a bed, and resting atop was a woman, her face towards him, long auburn hair tumbling over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and he saw her left hand under her pillow, while her right was hidden under the sheets. She was fast asleep, her breathing deep and measured. He smiled, hoping his plan continued to work as well as it had so far. Slowly, he made his way into the darkness of the room and walked quickly but quietly towards the sleeping figure. He glanced behind, positive he had felt a pair of eyes on him for but an instant. He shook his head, gliding towards the woman, praying she was still asleep. He was amazed that he had gotten this far without waking her up. It seemed she always slept with one eye open, and he knew from personal experience that it was rare indeed for someone to be able to catch her off her guard. He hesitated, but realized there was no going back. She was still sleeping, and he had the advantage this time. It just had to work! Only two more steps... At last. The time to strike was at hand. He braced himself, ready to attack her, when suddenly…

Her eyes shot open, just when he was about to make his move. He froze, his eyes locked on hers and his mouth gaping from surprise. He couldn't do anything, and she took advantage of it. Her hands reached towards his sides and suddenly he knew what she was about to do. But it was too late, he couldn't stop her anymore and before he knew it, he doubled over in laughter.

"Josh, you little bugger." Lara said and started tickling her son. He tried to pull away from her, but she held him tightly and lifted him onto the bed next to her. She smiled as she saw her son lying next to her in bed, trying to recover from his bouts of laughter.

"You cheated!" he cried. "You weren't sleeping!" Lara chuckled.

"You made too much noise Josh. Mommy could hear every step you took." The young boy narrowed his eyes at her. It seemed he didn't believe her.

"That's not true, you were awake, you saw the door going open," he said, pointing an accusing finger at his mother. Lara smiled at him.

"Aren't you a smart one," she said, running her hand through his dark hair. "Did Hillary want you to tell me breakfast was ready?" she asked him. Josh nodded at her and jumped off the bed. He started running out of the room, suddenly he seemed in a hurry.

"Hillary made me pancakes," he said. Lara shook her head as she saw her son disappearing from her room. She had reminded him of breakfast, and knowing it was pancakes, he would be back at the table as fast as he could. She got out of bed and started to get dressed, her eyes drifting to the empty spot next to hers in the bed. Alex had not been home for a week now, and she was beginning to miss him. But ever since Josh was born, both Lara and Alex had decided that the adventuring would have to take second place. And if they were to go, one of them was to always remain behind with their son. This time it had been Alex's turn. He had left for Cambodia the previous week to join an expedition arranged by the University of London. Last month some of their students had found a hidden temple in the jungle, and Alex had been asked to join them and help with the field research. He couldn't reject the offer and had gladly agreed

They kept in contact every day, but so far Alex and his crew had found nothing of interest. But he had told her it was difficult to get inside the temple, and they were still trying to find a way into the main hall. Lara was hoping he'd be back at the end of the month, which was another agonizing three weeks away.

Josh was handling the whole situation rather well. At first they were afraid he might not take too kindly to having his parents split apart for long periods of time, but he had gotten used to it quickly. All in all the young boy was advanced for his age, intelligent and bold. She knew he had gleaned those characteristics from both his parents. Although, who was she kidding? The kid became more and more like her every day. Lara smiled at her own thoughts, reflecting on her wonderful family. In her opinion, this was the best life could get. She grinned, throwing on a pair of boots and heading down to the breakfast table to join her son and her two good friends.


End file.
